Wings of Love
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Neji Hyuga, a famous 18 year-old teenage martial arts prodigy's life and dreams were shattered when he was disabled during his last match. Then, he meets Tenten Ayaka, a teenage overseas worker who's willing to do everything for the sake of her family as well as the happiness of every people around her. Can Tenten also willingly do anything to repair Neji's broken wings?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back from writing Naruto fanfics :D If any of you used to remember the NejiTen fanfic 'One More Chance' and 'A Love in Time', I deleted it. I don't feel like continuing it anymore, and i was going through a lot of things that time at school, family, friends and my whole teenage life :( including Neji's death xD But since when 2015 came, i'm perfectly fine already :D i made a remake of my two fanfics, but in a fairy tail fanfic tho. Try reading my Nalu fanfic "The One that Got Away", it's the remake of my NejiTen story "One more chance". "the Perfect time", remake of "A Love in Time".**

 **Anyways...i hope even if NejiTen didn't became canon, there are still people reading fanfic about them. Even if they did not become canon, i still hardly ship them :D I'll try posting more naruto fanfics after i finished my fairy tail ones :)**

 **Btw, I wrote this because I was inspired when I watched a movie of Julia Roberts and a novel :) In this chappy, i dont know that much about Karate matches xD so excuse my errors in terms and scenes. Just focus on what happened instead.**

 **Please review and enjoy reading.**

Ooooooooooooo

Konoha: Karate Nationals 2016 event is almost coming to an end. Numerous people who consistently won in matches have been finally declared as the fighters who'll be representing the country. Every match has been intense and thrilling for all the audience and representatives. Winners are already prepared to receive their medals and titles, and their official right to represent the country. But the awarding will not begin, unless the final tie-breaker match between a black-belter and blue-belter would come to an end.

"For our final tie-breaker match before the awarding, we have the blue-belter Naruto Uzumaki!" The master of ceremonies announced through a microphone. Naruto Uzumaki waved at his fellow schoolmates, friends and neighbors who came to watch and gave their full support to him. He stood outside the match line along with his mentor and coach, Kakashi Hatake, while waiting for his final opponent. "As you can see, Uzumaki is acting normally before the start of his match. Was he that really excited to prove himself to everyone? Would he win against the black-belter Hyuga? And, here he comes- Neji Hyuga!"

Compared from Naruto who only got his friends and relatives cheering for him, Neji Hyuga had almost the whole crowd cheering for him. Everyone already bet he would win against the blue-belter, Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki was considered as a lucky karate fighter who gets to join the Karate Nationals even though he only won few medals compared to Neji Hyuga who has been a legendary karate fighter since grade school, thanks to his mentor and teacher, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

For Neji Hyuga, who rarely lost in a match and takes home a medal and trophy from every competition he joins, the Uzumaki is a piece of cake for him. With his lavender eyes, he could see that the Uzumaki is not as serious and determined to win at all as him. He never expected such courageous blue-belter to face a famous black-belter like him already. He judged him for taking the competition as a simple game. But him, he does not. For him, it shall maintain the pride and title of their clan: Hyuga, as the family of all martial arts champions throughout the world.

Neji fixed his ponytailed long brown hair before stepping near the match line. There he stood on the opposite side where the Uzumaki boy is standing along with his mentor and teacher Might Guy, who was sees Kakahi Hatake as his rival in martial arts. "Neji, good luck." Guy patted his shoulder. He just responded with a nod.

"There is Neji Hyuga! Who could obviously feel the intensifying heat with his match with Uzumaki, and vice versa! How determined is he really to prove that he is the reincarnation of his prodigy father, Hizashi Hyuga and his other legendary relatives?" The emcee said.

"Step forward." The referee beside ordered. The two stepped forward at the same time inside the line. They bowed at each other before the referee signaled them to start the match.

They both positioned their hands and legs to fight. Neji gave the blonde his so-called 'juuken stance'. Before one of them could even attack:

"This is our last fight, Naruto. Be prepared to lose." A confident Neji said, which angered Naruto. Neji rarely loses into a round match, unless his opponent was a black-belter, but he still ends up winning the competition mostly. He defeated several karate fighters as his age, some of them were even his schoolmates. Rock Lee, a taekwando prodigy, Kidomaru, a black-belter and even his own cousin Hinata Hyuga whom he almost killed by striking its heart. No wonder is perfectly confident that he'd be able to defeat Uzumaki whose only a blue-belter.

"Oh, yeah! We'll see, Hyuga." Naruto, surrendering all strength left in his body after several matches, retorted with full self-confidence and courage. "Let's see where your boastfulness take you!" Then, he gave him his first attack already. Neji dodged his attacks with his fast and mighty fists, where he is good at.

The second emcee along with the audiences intensely watched the match, "The attack was started by Uzumaki! Hyuga managed to dodge all of his attacks! Oh, Uzumaki is losing it! Hyuga is able to return attacks on Uzumaki! And- oh! Uzumaki managed to dodge his attacks by doing a backflip! Can an Uzumaki really stand a chance against a Hyuga?! Will Neji Hyuga maintain the pride of his family?!" The fight was intense. The most unfortunate thing for Neji that could ever happen to him:

"Oh! Oh! That's bad...it seems that Neji Hyuga is losing his balance from Naruto's attacks. Another attack from Naruto! Another one, and another one, Neji is unable to dodge! What could have possibly happen to the Hyuga prodigy?! And-ooh!"

The whole crowd was shocked of how Neji Hyuga was in his final match. He could hardly tackle Naruto's body with his mighty fists. "Naruto! Neji dodged his attack, and- oooh!" The emcee kept on speaking fast intensively. "Is this even happening to Neji Hyuga?! Naruto made him lose his balance and-!"

"U-zu-ma-ki!" Naruto screamed out loud before gave Neji one strong punch on his chin and a side-kick, causing him to get knocked out of the match line.

"Nice, Naruto!" A pink-haired girl from the bleachers screamed in joy.

"N-naruto-kun..." A blue-haired girl silently screamed inside her mind in joy.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The emcee announced.

Everyone, including Neji's supporters, couldn't believe that Uzumaki was able to beat the Hyuga prodigy. Almost all of the audiences stood to to give him a round of applause. Naruto happily ran towards to his friends at the lowest part of the bleachers and gave each of them a high-five.

Meanwhile, Neji remained at the floor, laying helplessly and couldn't even move. The referee approached him to help him stand up and shake hands with the victor. "Neji, please stand up already." The referee shook Neji's body. But Neji remained laying on the floor and with his eyes wide open, without even blinking. The referee carefully flipped Neji's body so he could lay straightly on his back. "Oh my god..." The referee gasp in shock to see an unconscious Neji with its eyes wide open. "Somebody call an ambulance! This is urgent!"

The managers and staff of the event quickly ran towards Neji, including Naruto, Guy and Hiashi Hyuga from the bleachers. "Neji! C-can you hear me?"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Neji slowly opened his eyes until his vision gets clear enough for him to look around him, and find himself inside a room with white ceilings and walls. That turned out to be a hospital room. He saw his Uncle Hiashi and cousin Hinata sitting on the small couch in the room. He realized he was laying in a hospital bed with an oxygen cord connected into his nose and a cord on his finger connected from the heart monitor. He guessed he must have been unconscious for hours since his match with Naruto...

"U-uncle..." He spoke up, his voice a bit slurred.

"Neji!" Hiashi immediately went towards to him. "Hinata call the doctor!" He ordered. The bluentee quickly went out to do as what she was told. "Neji...how are you feeling?" He asked.

"U-uncle..." Neji spoke in a slurred voice once again. "I- c-can't move..."

"What do you mean you can't move? "

"Uncle! I can't move my right hand and legs..." Neji cried.

Little did Neji know, it was the last day he could fight or even stand, walk and run with his own body. The day where his dreams can no longer be fulfilled and him becoming a complete useless...


	2. Tenten Ayaka

**Neji Hyuga's martial arts life has come to an end**

 **Will the Hyugas still be able to leave another legacy after Neji Hyuga's loss?**

 **Neji Hyuga lost against a blue-belter**

 **Naruto Uzumaki made Neji Hyuga hemiplegic after their tie-breaker match**

 **True or False: _Is Neji Hyuga really the reincarnation of the prodigy Hizashi Hyuga?_**

Instead of reading the consistent newspaper headlines, Tenten Ayaka quickly turned the wrinkled newspaper pages on the section where job ads are listed. Those newspapers she's reading are released about two months ago, but still she is hoping that at least one of the jobs she'll pick, let there be an available one for her. She desperately need a job right now. Any kind of job! Now that the country of Suna is falling into poverty after a tidal wave tragedy.

It's been a month since the tidal wave tragedy occurred in Suna, and yet affected cities haven't recovered even for a small percent. The Ayaka family is considered very lucky to be away from their hometown when the tidal wave happened. None of them died or got hurt, but unfortunately for them, they've become poorer than they were before. Since, they're living just near the seaside where the tidal wave occurred, their house is all wiped out as the whole capital of Suna. Suna's economic status has decreased a year ago when their great president passed away, resulting the poverty to get worse. What now that a tidal wave almost destroyed the whole small country?

Suna right now, looks like one of the poorest countries all over the world already. Not a single house, even the sturdy ones, was able to survive the tidal wave. The capital of Suna, the one that is affected the most. Buildings collapsed, business establishments were destroyed (resulting people to lose jobs), people sheltering theirselves and families in tents and rotten trailers and some unburied dead people still scattered in some places of the city. Grocery stores have been destroyed, but people didn't mind those wet and damaged food products anymore because if they don't have a choice anymore or else they'll starve more to death. The country do receives relief goods and donations from other countries and charity, but it's not enough to make the whole country stand up again.

"Looking for a job?"

"Temari!" The brunette in double buns and pink Chinese shirt sighed in relief. "Thank god! I'm feeling so hopeless already." Then, she just threw all the newspapers away along with the air.

Temari, the girl with a dirty blonde hair sat beside her on a log. "Oh, Tennie! You still hoping you'd find a decent job at this rate? People are all bankrupt and poor as well to hire someone to do a job, even the rich ones."

The brunette said hopelessly, "Yeah, I know...that's why I'm STILL hoping I could at least find one. I can no longer deliver newspapers every morning. Not with all printing and newspaper companies are also affected by the calamity. And, especially not with people living in tents and trailers, it'd be way different than what I do usually."

Temari just stared at the city they're living in that has been wiped out in one blink of an eye. Poor people became poorer. Jobless people became more jobless. "I also don't know what to do. Without relief goods we won't be able to eat. Markets and grocery stores are all wiped out. Even if we have money, we can't find a single store to buy food. After all, every one of us are affected with the tragedy."

"I can't believe this is all happening to us." Tenten says. "It's a good thing I gained money with the rare migratory bird I shot yesterday. Sold it to one of the charity workers for 30 bucks. Damn, if only all the money I earned and kept in my piggy bank wasn't wiped out along with the wave." Later on, both of them just remained silent for a minute. They just both stared at the sea that kept throwing small waves at the shore.

"Tenten," Temari broke the silence. "Kankuro told me about this job recruiting from Konoha. He told me that the department of labor of Konoha is offering us jobs at their city. Well, knowing Konoha, almost all people living there own lots of business and commercial establishments, and industrial factories. They all lack industrial workers, even janitors, maids, fast food crew and etc.! Since they found out people here in Suna desperately needs a job, they want people like us to go to their country and work for them."

"Konoha? It's miles away!" Tenten reacted exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, I know." Temari sighed. "But, if it's the only way I could rise up with my family, I would."

"You mean to say...?"

"I already got a recruiter from Konoha. I just settled the arrangement with Mr. Sarurobi earlier to work for the Naras." Temari said. "I came here actually...to say goodbye to you."

Tenten could just cover her mouth and fight back her tears. It may sound exaggerated, but she couldn't believe that her best friend who's just a year or two older than her would travel overseas just to work and rise up from the poverty caused by the calamity. "Temari..." Her voice croaked. "Call me, and send me telegrams when you get there." She quickly grabbed her best friend for an embrace.

"Ugh, Tennie! Don't be so dramatic!" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm not coming back anymore or I'm going to die from cancer."

The brunette who is teary-eyed already, wiped her tears away as she unclasps from their embrace. "Of course, I'd still miss you."

Temari stopped for a moment before she said, "You...you can with me there, you know." Tenten gasped from what she heard. "Oh, come on! You've got be kidding me!" She laughed sarcastically. "I'm under-aged, I'm still sixteen. You're 18 already! I'm still a minor unlike you. Another thing, I can't leave my family in here."

"Well...if sacrificing the days you should be spending with them in exchange of poverty-free life, I would. Besides, age doesn't matter. Actually, they prefer young laborers than over-aged ones." Tenten stopped for a moment and tried to think and picture if she would be in Temari's feet. "Think about it, Tennie. I also thought about my decision very well, and I'll make sure I won't every regret doing it."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks flew fast. The day has come that Tenten is about to do the decision she made. Yes, she'll go to Konoha with Temari to work overseas just to help rise up after a terrible tragedy in their country. She interacted with a recruiter whom she'll meet up with the airport once she lands at Konoha.

She packed every stuffs and clothes of her including small recovered photographs that were damaged after the tsunami. All of her clothes she recovered fits inside a single suitcase along with two pairs of shoes. She already have everything she needed, now it's time to go.

"Tennie, take care of yourself. Your papa and I wouldn't be there to take care of you." Her mother reminded, who just looks like an old carbon copy version of her.

"I will, mama. I'll call and send telegrams as well." Tenten nodded before riding aboard with Temari. She hugged her parents, grandparents and little sister. Then, she climbed up on the military truck that will drive them to the airport along with Temari and the others who'll work overseas.

As the truck drives away from where their temporary home is, she just watched her family waving goodbye to her.

She vowed to do everything she could for her family no matter what. She'll make sure she'll stay strong no matter what like what her grandparents always remind her.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Half hour of driving on their way to the recovered airport of Suna, and about five hours in an airplane on their way to Konoha. Finally, what she has been waiting for. She is now stepping at the land of Konoha, the place she is expecting to help her rise up for her family.

Those people from Suna with her and Temari already found their recruiters at the airport. But Temari neither her haven't find their recruiters who promised to meet up with them at the airport. They sat on the bench for the meantime along with the other passengers waiting to be called aboard.

"Damn, Mr. Sarutobi is such an early bird." Temari hissed as he gets gets impatient already. Later on, a tan-skinned man with a cigarette on its mouth approached Temari. "Ms. Sabaku?" The man asked.

"Oh, yes, that's me. Mr. Sarutobi?"

"Yes, Ms. Temari Sabaku. Please, come along with me. I shall escort you to the Nara residence." He said. Temari prepared her baggages already, and looked at Tenten who hasn't seen her recruiter yet.

"Will you be okay here? I have to go now." The dirty-blonde haired girl asked.

"I'll be fine. Goodluck, and I'll just call you when I arrive at the place assigned to me." The brunette nodded. They embraced for a second before Temari goes with her recruiter, leaving Tenten all alone to wait for her recruiter. Right that moment, she is all on her own.

She waited...

Waited and waited...

Until, she realized it's getting dark already, and yet her recruiter hasn't showed up.

She started to feel nervous. But fought back against it. She told herself she can't be afraid. She is strong! No, she can't be afraid. The recruiter must have fooled her! Now what? What is she gonna do? She doesn't have a working visa! Her recruiter promised to give her a job and protect her from the immigration officers for not having an approved working visa. She didn't wanted to do something illegal, but she needed it. All she could think of is her family.

She started to wander off the streets of Konoha. Hoping that she could find a cheap hotel where she could spend a night. But it seems like most business establishments in the city are all expensive, some of them has cheaper prices, but her money isn't enough. If she spends it for a hotel room, she wouldn't be able to buy food for herself and a spare money for the next day. She couldn't even contact her family to inform them her recruiter fooled her, and now she is just on her own, nowhere else to go in a foreign country. She doesn't want to stress her family, and just decided to call them if she found a job already.

While walking, she unawarely passed by a dark alleyway, where she didn't notice a group of men who are obviously drunk.

"Hey!" A man called her, and whistled to her in a perverted way. It sent chills down to her spine.

"Look, what do we have here. A Chinese cutie walking around all alone." The other man said.

Tenten ignored them all and just continued walking fast out of the alleyway instead. But two more men entered the scene, and stopped her from taking another step forward, until she got centered by all those perverts. Her legs started trembling in fear.

"Wanna have some fun with us?" The man grinned at her maniacally.

"kyaaa!" She screamed out loud when two of the gangsters pinned her on the wall, and the other who harassed her first, stared at her hungrily. The man pulled up her shirt, and was about to kiss her. She tried fighting but the two gangsters holding her are too strong. "Help! Somebody please!" She yelled once again. This time one of the gangsters covered her mouth. She couldn't do anything but muffle from her screams.

"Rasengan!" An unknown man suddenly attacked the gangsters. Four versus one.

"Who the hell are you?!" The leader of the gangsters hissed.

"Let go of her! Yaaaa!" The guy with spiky dirty blonde hair yelled, and tackled those gangsters once again. Tenten quickly moved away a bit from the brawl. A blue-haired teenage girl approached her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Tenten nodded, and looked back at the good samaritan who saved her. At first, she felt worried for the him for starting a brawl with four gangsters. But then, from the way she could see how he is, he seems to be an expert in fist fight. "Take this! And, this!"

"N-naruto-kun, b-be careful!" The bluenette worried.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" The dirty-blonde haired boy gave those pervert gangsters his final tackle, until all of them just ran away. Then, he started jumping merrily. "Hinata-chan, have you seen my new techniques?!"

 _"Techniques? What is he a ninja?"_ Tenten thought.

"Y-yes, N-naruto-kun." The bluenette nodded shyly while playing with its fingers.

"T-thank you so much!" Tenten cried.

"Nah, it's nothing. Naruto Uzumaki at your service, the savior of Konoha!" He says.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?!" Tenten gasped.

"Yep, that's me." He nodded.

"And you..." Tenten turned to the bluenette. "Hinata Hyuga?!"

"U-umm, y-yes." She nodded shyly.

"Kyaa! Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Tenten jumped merrily. "I'm a big fan of you two!"

"F-fan?" Hinata wondered.

"Yes! I've adored you so much. I give up my daily allowance for school before to buy your magazines. I love your commercials, and even your sparring videos. And, Naruto! I adored you since your last match. Congratulations, by the way! It's such a pleasure to congratulate you personally. And, thanks for saving me. Of all people in this huge city, you'd be the one to come and save me."

"Thanks! I didn't know I gained a fan after winning." Naruto chuckled, and scratched his head.

"Thanks, Ms.-?"

"Tenten. Tenten Ayaka. It's nice meeting you, Hinata Hyuga." Tenten took the bluenette's hand for a handshake. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm so talkative...I'm just- stars trucked!" She apologized.

"It's fine, Tenten. It's nice meeting you, too." Hinata says with a smile. "Can we help you? Umm, we're actually on our way home, and we just heard you- screaming for help."

"Oh..." Tenten sighed, recalling her current situation. "Y-yes...but I hope you wouldn't mind. But if you can't do anything, it's fine." She said shyly.

"Hmm, what is it?" Naruto asks.

"I just got here from Suna earlier. I was supposed to meet with my recruiter who promised to give me a job and protect me from the immigration officers for not having an approved working visa. But it turned out my recruiter fooled me." She explained. "And...I don't know where else to go. The money I have in my pocket is not even enough for me to pay for a hotel and food, or even for the next day. I also need a job so I could earn money for my family in Suna. Or just a temporary job to buy a ticket to Suna so I could go home."

Hinata stopped for a moment, thinking. "Y-you need a job, right?"

"Yeah, and a place to spend a night with." Tenten nodded.

"Come with me."


	3. Meeting the Hyugas

Naruto drove his Mercedes Benz along the roads of Konoha. Tenten just sat at the back seat as she enjoyed the less polluted city air and looked at the buildings on every street amazingly. Konoha is just more than she expected, five times from how she pictured it to be based from Temari and stories she heard from other people. The country of Konoha is like the combination of Times Square in New York, Paris and London. The government officials must be so responsible and an effective leader, resulting Konoha to be a wonderful city. Maybe it's because Konoha is a country like Singapore that's only as big as a city.

She also loved the city of Suna, where she was born and raised, where her beloved family and friends was. Suna could have been like Konoha if only there are government officials who are leading it well. And, if only there are lots of available decent jobs for people to regularly pay their taxes. Suna's economy became worse after the tidal wave tragedy that happened months ago. Every one of them in Suna are already willing to give and sacrifice everything just to return the normal lives they used to have before the calamity.

"So, Tenten, how was Suna like?" Naruto asked while driving.

Speaking of, she thought in her mind. "Well, you wouldn't want to see Suna right now. The tidal wave that hit the country months ago made it worse." She spoke, sadly speaking of Suna's current state. "But, even so, everyone is doing their best to rise up. So, am I." Then, gave a positive comment about Suna an those people living on it.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Naruto responded apologetically. "I wish you and all the people of Suna would never ever lose hope to stand up once again. Never give up! Right, Hinata?"

Hinata, despite being used to with Naruto, she couldn't still avoid blushing and getting nervous around him. "Y-yeah, h-he's right...me too, Tenten. I hope you and the others won't give up no matter what." While sitting one the passenger's seat beside him, she gave him a stuttering response. Her own way of dealing with her uneasy feeling with Naruto is by playing her thumb, rubbing them together.

"I will." Tenten said confidently. "Miss Hinata, whatever the job you'll offer me, I'll take it with full potential. As long as it doesn't have something to do with drugs, smuggling and prostitution." She laughed softly afterwards.

"Yeah, Hinata, what job are you gonna give her?" Naruto asks.

"I-i'm not yet sure, it depends on father. It's up to him to judge what job Tenten would fit in. After all, we're really in short of servants." Hinata answered. "And, just call me, Hinata. We're just in the same age after all." She added, smiling shyly on Tenten through the mirror.

Tenten liked Hinata more, finding out she is so kind, sweet and shy. Tenten admired Hinata for her fashion ideas and styles on magazines, as well as for being a karate and KungFu fighter. "Thank you so much, Hinata. I can't believe you are this kind, and I am really thankful to cross paths with you two of all thousand of people in Konoha." Tenten said, stars-trucked. "No wonder why Naruto fell in love with you." Ahe muttered, but the two heard it.

"L-love?" Hinata turned red, and her heart starte beating faster. "N-no, Tenten, w-we're just friends!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Aren't you two dating?" Tenten giggled softly.

"N-no!"

"Hmm, yeah, we're not dating, we're just friends. It's just a rumor you read on the internet and some newspapers." Naruto laughed. "But-! We...might DATE in the future, who knows?! You think we'd be a cute couple?" Hinata just sat on her seat, almost melting in shyness and from blushing, her fingers can already create a fire from consistently rubbing it against each other. "N-naruto-kun..."

Tenten just laughed along with the goofy guy she just met, and whom she also admired. She had fun riding with the two, who was one of the people she wishes to meet in person. Minutes later, they stopped in front of a big gate. A large gate that serves as the way inside the walls. She guessed it must be a subdivision or village where Hinata lives. Above the gate there's an arch that says, "Hyuga".

Naruto moved his body near a small radio beside the pathway towards the gate. He pressed the button and spoke, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga, and with Tenten-?" Then, he looks at Tenten and asked for her last name through mouthing. "Ayaka." She replied. "-and Tenten Ayaka."

"May I know what are you here for, Naruto Uzumaki and Tenten Ayaka?" A man asked from the radio. Tenten was amazed from how high tech the security system of the subdivision is. "I'm driving Hinata home. And, Tenten Ayaka wants to apply a job at the Main Branch."

"Does she set an appointment with Hiashi Hyuga?"

"Wait, I'll handle it." Hinata said. She moved near the radio. "This is Hinata Hyuga. Ms. Ayaka hasn't set an appointment, but please do co sider her as my guest, thank you." She said politely.

"Oh, yes, Lady Hinata."

Later on, the gates were opened by the man speaking through the radio. "Cool." Tenten was amazed. "Everything in here is so high tech." She says. "And, why does the man have lots of questions? Do Naruto and I look like bad guys?" She laughed softly. "The security is really strict. They really have lots of questions about outsiders of the compound. You know, it's also to ensure the safety of our family." Hinata explained.

Naruto started driving inside the large compound. Tenten roamed her eyes on the peaceful streets of the compound. At first she thought it was a subdivision for some citizens of Konoha. "Umm, those kids have the same eyes as you, Hinata. Are they your relatives." Tenten pointed at the group of kids playing on the curb. "Yes, Tenten. Everyone who lives here are my relatives." Hinata nodded and explained.

"Cool. This whole compound is owned by Hyugas. And, you all do really have the same eye colors." Tenten said. "I guess I wouldn't get confused in identifying if a person is a Hyuga."

Naruto stopped in front of a large mansion after few turns. Among the houses inside the compound, it is the largest and considered a the most luxurious for it was the house of the Main Branch. Tenten had only seen houses like the Main Branch's mansion in movies and TV shows. "Here we are." Naruto said, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepped out of his car. Tenten and Hinata did the same.

The three entered the mansion with Hinata leading the way, since she is the daughter of the clan head and leader. Tenten was a lot amazed to see how luxurious those furnitures and decorations inside. Everything seems worth a hundred-thousand and above. So, she behaved in the best way she could to avoid accidentally breaking something. "Father, I'm home." Hinata called out. Tenten, however, finds it a bit weird that it seems like there are only few people living in the huge mansion. Hinata walked towards to a room just near the living room, followed by Tenten and Naruto.

"Father?" She knocked at the door. Then, she slowly opened it, only to find her father inside, doing business stuffs on its desk. A middle-aged man with a long and straight black hair in tux stood up from a swivel chair. "Hinata, there you are. What took you so long to go home?" He asked, while tapping his fingers on the wooden desk.

"Umm, good evening, sir." Naruto said politely, scratching his head shyly. "I found Hinata all by herself at the mall, and so I decided to offer her a drive home."

"Thank you. You may go home now."

"Yes, sir." Naruto nodded. He turned to the bluenette and whispered, "Goodnight. I have to go."

"Goodnight." Hinata said.

"You too, Tenten. Wish you luck." The blonde said before walking towards to the door out of the mansion.

Hiashi Hyuga looked at the stranger brunette his daughter brought. "And, you? Who are you?" He asked in a polite way. "Oh, sir-" Tenten felt nervous from his intimidating aura.

"Let me do this, Tenten." Hinata volunteered. "Umm, father, this is Tenten Ayaka. I just met her tonight, and I found out she is desperately looking for a job here in Konoha. I thought of bringing her here to see you. Maybe you could offer her a job." She explained.

Hiashi studied the brunette. "I still have time left before going to bed. Hinata, would you lear us for a moment so we could talk?"

"Sure, father." Hinata nodded politely. "Goodluck, Tennie." Then, she left the two.

"Please take a seat."

Tenten closed the door, and walked towards the couch where she is offered to sit. On the other couch facing the couch she is sitting at, Hiashi prepared for a serious talk - an interview, she already figured out. "Do you have a resumé?" He asked, Tenten shook her head. "Alright, I don't mind at all. So, you are...?"

Tenten cleared her throat before speaking. "Sir, I'm Tenten Ayaka." she introduced herself. "I'm 16 and a half years old. I'm from the country of Suna-"

"16 and a half?" Hiashi wondered, surprised as the same time.

"Umm, yes, sir." She nodded.

"You're too young. What's the reason why you are desperate to get a job?" He asked once again.

"Sir, like I said, I'm from Suna. And, a few months ago, the city is wiped out by the tidal wave. People lost their houses and jobs. There are actually no more business establishments in Suna, so no jobs available, in other words. And, there's this organization here in Konoha that offered teenagers like us to have a chance to get a job here. I just arrived here earlier actually. But it turned out that my recruiter fooled me." She explained honestly.

"Do you have any job experiences?"

"Of course, sir. My usual job at Suna is to deliver newspapers every morning. After lunch, I'd work as a waitress and maintenance staff in a Cafe. I also experienced working as a cook." She answered confidently. "I can do the laundry, clean the house, cook, iron clothes, wash a car and other stuffs regarding housekeeping and organizing." Hiashi folded his arms together and started making up wise decisions inside his mind. While Tenten sat there with cross fingers, wishing herself a good luck. "Impressive, to be honest, for a young girl like you to be well-experienced, industrious and to have full potential. I can actually offer you any of the available jobs whatever you feel like doing so. You can be a laundry maid, a cook, a housekeeper or take those jobs at once, it's up to you."

"Yes, sir. I'm willing to take the job with the highest salary, because I really need money to send for my family at Suna." But Hiashi thought of a better offer for a young girl whose got a lot of potential to earn money. "By the way, I have another offer for you." He said. Tenten, deep inside, she is jumping happily already to have such good opportunities for her despite her bad moment at the airport where her recruiter didn't came.

"May I ask, you seemed to be a workaholic, do you- go to school?"

"Oh," Tenten sighed. "No, sir. I mean, not anymore. I stopped at Sophomore Year due to financial problems, and because our family needs more source of income. So, I volunteered to stop studying and be the one to work instead of my siblings." She explained.

"Is there anything you desire for working hard aside from helping your family?" Hiashi asked once again. What else aside from her family, anyway? "Do you have dreams, goals, plans and ambitions in life?"

"O-of course, sir, I do. If possible, if I have enough earnings already, I would want to go back to studying. Even if I'm too old to be in Sophomore. And, I want to audition to a Music school."

"I see, you do have lots of reasons to work hard." Hiashi smiled a little, which he rarely do. He admired the girl's potential in aiming high for life. Just exactly the kind of girl he wanted to hire. "Do you have any experiences in caregiving?" He asked.

"Caregiving?" Tenten wondered.

"Yes, caregiving for disabled." Hiashi clarified. Tenten hasn't experienced one! She hardly knew how to classify different kinds of medicines and medical equipments. None of her family members has stayed in a hospital for days or weeks for her to be familiarized with medicines and other medical stuffs. "I'm afraid, I haven't, sir." Tenten shook her head disappointedly. "But-! I'm sure I could learn, sir."

"I think so. What I really need right now is a caregiver for my nephew. A caregiver that is the same or almost the same age as him." He said, then stood up from the couch. He went to his desk where he tapped his fingers for seconds to make up decisions and choices once again. Later on, he finally turned around with his arms folded together and his hips leaning on the edge of the desk. "Tenten...I would like you to take this job as a caregiver. You're perfect for it."

"I'd love to, sir. But what if I screw up on my first day? Would there e someone to assist me at least?"

"Yes. Hoheto shall teach you about the details of medication, caregiving and about my nephew." He said, giving Tenten a relieved feeling. "I'm ready as I'll ever be, sir. I'll give out my best." Tenten smiled. "You really should, especially I'll be paying you 10,000 bucks every month. If you do other house chores in your free time, I'll give you a bonus."

"Sir, that's too high, but sir, I won't disappoint you." Tenten squealed happily, not even caring if a professional and serious businessman is with her. "Do I start tomorrow? I would like to learn some details tonight already so I could be a bit presentable as a caregiver tomorrow morning."

"Sure, come with me first before I discuss one more condition with you regarding your benefits and my nephew, of course." Hiashi says, then he started walking on his way out of his office. "Follow me." He ordered. Tenten curiously followed him, wondering how does the disabled man looks like? How is he disabled? And, why does he offer a large amount of salary?

They stopped in a room after few turns. While they're still outside they could hear voices inside. "Neji-nii san, you have to eat." She already guessed it was Hinata.

"I said I don't want to! And, will you please leave me alone?!"

Hiashi opened the door immediately to see what's the fuss all about. As he opened the door, Tenten saw a teenage boy in a wheelchair with a long brown hair and lavender eyes as Hinata. She thought, "So, that's the one I'll take care?".

"Neji, Hinata, what's going on?" Hiashi asked, his tone a bit furious.

"Hinata keeps bothering me. I already told her I don't want to eat but she keep on insisting." The disabled brunette hissed in his british accent, which Tenten thinks sounds great.

"Father, he hasn't eat since lunch." Hinata retorted.

"Hinata, let him be. Just go to your room and take a rest. Leave this to me." Hiashi said, cutting off the petty argument between the cousins. Hinata just nodded and walked out of the room.

"Neji..." Hiashi scratched his forehead softly. "You should be nice at those people who's taking care of you." He scolded.

"Hn." The boy ignored him and just turned back his electric wheelchair. Tenten wondered how could he be so cold and a bit rude to his concerned cousin and Uncle in his state? "Alright, Neji, you're turning your back on me again. I'll be patient with you this time, again. For now, you need to meet your new caregiver." Hiashi forced to sound civil despite his nephew's cocky attitude. "Neji...this is Tenten Ayak. She'll be taking care of you starting tomorrow."

Neji turned his wheelchair back from its previous position, and met Tenten's chocolate-brown eyes. "Umm, hello. I'm Tenten Ayaka."


	4. Neji Hyuga

Tenten gulped and took a deep breath. "Umm, hello, I'm Tenten Ayaka." She gave her widest and most cheerful smile at the brunet who's sitting on its wheelchair. But the disabled boy just rolled its lavender eyes at her and looked at somewhere else instead of meeting her chocolate-brown eyes. Tenten was a bit surprised from the attitude he showed off for her first impression at him. "Neji!" Hiashi hissed. "Will you please be nice just this moment?" He scolded.

Neji looked back at her. "Tenten shall be your new caregiver. And, I hope you two would get along with each other, since both of you are almost the same age." Hiashi added. Tenten smiled once again at the brunet, who is currently studying her face and the kind of clothes she wear. "I don't need a new NANNY. Hoheto and Shizune is fine with me. Why hire a new caregiver?" He said coldly, in his natural british accent. ( **A/N: I know it's hard to imagine Neji speaking in british accent xD There's a reason why. Find it out in the next chapters)** Hiashi and Tenten both exchanged looks. "I can handle this." The elder said.

Tenten just nodded and felt dismayed for the kind of person she'll have to deal with to do her new job. The boy groaned softly as he turned his wheelchair back at the window view of his bedroom. "Neji...you know why I hired a teenager for you." His uncle folded his arms together.

"I do. But I told you, Hoheto is fine with me." Neji insisted.

"How many times do I have to explain that Hoheto nor Shizune can't come at your school to take care of you? And, you can't depend on Hinata all the time while you're at school." Hiashi retorted. Tenten stood there, listening carefully to their conversation and suddenly wondered, 'school?'.

From what his uncle said, Neji could no longer answer anything. He just sat on his wheelchair, and watched the bird family sleeping with each other in their nest at a tree branch. He couldn't stop himself from reminiscing how he, his father, mother and brother used to sleep in a single bed. Despite the bed having only enough space for two persons, he and his brother would still insist sleeping with their parents. Then, again, he is self-pitying already because he is on his own now.

"I'll leave you for now, Neji. Tenten and I still have some things we need to discuss. And, I suggest you go to bed already." Hiashi, then, started to walk out the room. "Tenten, please come along with me back at my office."

Tenten stared at the disabled boy for a few seconds before following the elder back outside. "Good night." She told him politely before closing the door.

"Hn." Neji hissed.

Back at the office, Tenten sat at the couch where she has been sitting earlier, same with Hiashi. A maid poured tea on two cups for them to drink something while talking. "Umm...I hope you don't mind asking you this, sir, but...is he normally like that?" She asked in the politest way he could to avoid some kind of misunderstanding.

"Sad, but, yes. Neji could be cocky, rude and arrogant, most of the time. We're already used to it, and so you have to as well." Hiashi answered, and took a sip from his tea before continuing what he has to say. "I hope his arrogance won't make you hate your job and leave. You're the one I need for my nephew, and I'm willing to triple your salary just to make you stay if I have to."

"I'm pretty sure I could handle him. I think I'll be able to used to it few days or probably weeks?" Tenten said, and took a sip from her tea. After drinking, she placed her cup back at the coaster for a moment to ask something. "Sir...earlier, you told Neji something about going to school. Would I be taking care of him at his school? A-and, would it be really hard for him at school? What happened to him by the way?"

"Oh, yes, I did. That is why I still want more time to talk about your job." Tenten suddenly became a bit tense to hear the elder's next words regarding her new job. "I don't know if you ever heard about him, but I'm pretty sure you haven't. You seemed so clueless about him despite newspaper articles about him kept going around the world." Tenten's curiosity over Neji increased. She still kept wondering how come she doesn't even know that Neji almost on the headlines of every newspaper. Was she late for the news? Cause it's also been a long time since she last delivered newspapers. "Neji is a prodigy of our clan. He keeps giving our family's name honor, because he is very talented, smart and gifted in martial arts. Our family is known for that, in case you gave no idea. His last match has been a total tragedy for him..."

Tenten completely lent her ears to know what happened behind the disability of the boy she's gonna take care of. "He was severely injured by his opponent...causing him to be paralyzed for the rest if his life." Knowing the truth, Tenten suddenly felt a sympathy for Neji. Her understanding becomes wider for him. "He has double-hemiplegia or diplegia, for short. Both sides of his body are paralyzed, but the other side is not that affected. So, it's been a torture for him ever since the accident. He's been depressed lately, so I hope you do give him every patience you have with you."

Tenten took a deep breath, "I will, sir. You can count on me." Ideas on how to cheer a depressed and disabled guy began to pop inside her head.

"Thank you so much, Tenten. I have one more thing to discuss with you."

"Sure, sir, what is it?" She asks.

"I am going to send you to Neji and Hinata's school as well." Hiashi answered, causing Tenten to have mixed emotions and reactions deep inside her. "Sir...?"

Hiashi nodded and explained further, "Yes, Tenten. Knowing your potential to continue your studies someday. Right now, I am giving you a chance to fulfill it. That is if you promise me that no matter what happens, you won't give uo on Neji. He needs someone like you."

Tenten has been excited to start her job at the Hyugas, and already forgot she is an VISA-less immigrant. "S-sir, thank you so much! You don't know how it would also make my family proud. But..." She sighed disappointingly, then. "I just remembered that...I don't have a working visa. I know it's illegal, but I was also desperate like the other people in Suna to get a job here in Konoha. My recruiter offered me a job with a boss who'll hide my identity from the immigration officers, but it turned out that I was tricked and I have nowhere else to go."

"Leave it to me. I can assure your identity would be safe from the immigration officers." Hiashi said, surprising Tenten. "Sir? Really?!" Tenten gasped gratefully.

"Yes, I can. I've encountered lots of people applying for a job in our household with the same case as yours. Most of our servants are just like you."

"Oh my god, sir!" Tenten unconsciously forgot about acting formal and finesse towards the Lord Hyuga. She lightly grabbed his hand for a handshake. "Thank you, sir! Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this means a lot to me and my family. I won't let you down. I'll take care of your nephew." Then, she went back from leaning at the backrest of the couch.

Hiashi stood up from where he is sitting. "Your welcome, Miss Ayaka. Natsu (A/N: She is a maid in the Hyuga clan based from the anime. She was responsible for looking after Hanabi) shall escort you to your bedroom, which you already passed by. Just unpack your stuffs and go take a rest because you'll be starting your job first thing in the morning. And, by Friday, I'll accompany you to University of Konoha to take an acceleration exam with Hinata."

"Acceleration?" Tenten wondered.

"Yes. It's a test you have to take before enrollment. If you'll be able to pass, the school would let you jump to Senior year, and you won't have to enter as a Sophomore at the age of 16. You think you pass the test?"

"Of course, sir, I could!" Tenten nodded with potential and confidence.

"Good." Hiashi nodded and went back to his desk. "You may go to your room with Natsu already."

The maid took her at the room she'll be staying at. The room is like a studio-type apartment, and has a door that serves as a shortcut through Neji bedroom. She noticed a small computer that has live video footages. "Umm, what is this?" She asks the maid.

"Oh, that's connected to a camera from Neji's bedroom." The maid answers. "By the way, Hiashi-sama also wanted you to monitor Neji-sama whenever he is alone due to behavior issues."

"W-why? Is that really necessary? H-how terrifying could Neji be?" She laughed softly.

"Well...it's not terrifying in the way he could kill you, but...the way he treats you you and talks to you. But, you'll get used to it, I think?" The maid sighed, while arranging the bed she'll be sleeping at. "You should consider yourself lucky because by the time you came here he's paralyzed. I pity him though. He's the clan's youngest prodigy."

Tenten suddenly felt bad for Neji again. From the way she witnessed how Neji acts towards people, even his uncle, it seems like he is carrying something heavy inside him, and he couldn't take it off. So, what he does is that he acts cocky at those people around him to at least release his anger at the dark life destined for him. It sounds confusing and hard to explain, but that is what she is concluding in her mind. She couldn't imagine what her next days with Neji would be like. But she just told herself that she has to give every bit of patience she has for the sake of her family and to cherish such wonderful opportunity and blessing given to her. "I'm sure there's a reason why he is like that." She defended him.

"I don't really know. Even before he got paralyzed, he's already like that." Natsu shrugged, and started walking towards the door to leave. "In case you need something or you want to know something about the house, feel free to call me with the landline over there." Then, she was left at the room all alone.

After being so happy and grateful for the consistent opportunities and blessings she had in a day, she could hardly fall asleep. She kept picturing herself at the elite international school of Konoha. After knowing the amount of salary Lord Hiashi is willing to give her, she kept picturing the smiles of her parents and siblings once she goes back home with lots of earned money. But, before everything else she is picturing, she has to go to through her job. She walked towards the desk with the computer where she could see Neji on its wheelchair. Neji didn't go to bed like what his uncle told him to do so. A man who resembles him and his uncle, was talking to to him. But based from what she could observe in the footage, Neji just remained sitting on his wheelchair. He didn't even bothered to look at the man speaking to him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The following morning, Tenten quickly jumped off her bed and headed towards the bathroom to groom herself before starting her job. As usual, she tied up her chocolate-brown hair into two buns. She started rummaging her unpacked luggages to look for a decent and comfortable clothing. This time, she decided not to wear one of her Chinese shirts. She just looked for a blouse that is less-revealing and a pair of jeans.

Later on, when she is ready as she'll ever be, she slowly opened the door in her bedroom that is connected to Neji's. It was very quiet, she doubted that Neji could still be sleeping at the moment. She roamed her eyes around the room, and realized it was also like a studio-type house. There's a living area near the corner, and a small kitchen area on another corner. Then, a queen-sized bed on the opposite side from where she is standing.

She saw Neji's electric wheelchair beside the bed. And, that's when she realized Neji is still asleep on his bed. She swallowed every bit of her saliva down to her throat and exhaled deeply before walking towards the boy who is referred as arrogant and rude. She lightly tiptoed towards the bed to check out on Neji.

As she finally reached the side of the bed, she couldn't stop herself from staring at his peaceful face at the moment. His facial expression is perfectly calm while sleeping. Tenten kept finding it cool, that every one of them in the compound actually resembles each other. Unlike other families or relatives, only a certain angle or body part are similar to each other. But the Hyugas, almost everything in their character traits perfectly resembles and represent the identity of their family. Their long hair, and especially the unique color of their eyes, and some angles of their faces. But, Tenten noticed that Neji's character trait is a bit different from the others. She doubted if he has a mix from the Western countries or European countries, judging from the kind of accent he has.

 _Is it really his accent or maybe his condition just made his voice sound like that?_

Then, later on, she noticed one more thing. There was some kind of mark branded on his forehead. At first, she thought it was tattoo, but then she concluded that whose decent person would ever put a tattoo on forehead? She slowly moved her hand towards his forehead. As she succeeded in holding her forehead, she started to wonder if the mark branded on his forehead is simply a tattoo or a burnt? But, if it is a burnt, why would it form a mark that looks like as if it was designed?

"Nyaaa-!" She yelped and jumped away from him, when he suddenly opened his eyes. "I-i-i'm sorry!" She quickly apologized. "Good morning, uh- Sir Neji!" She acted politely with a wide smile, then. But all Neji gave her was his melting glare.

"You..." He hissed, glaring at the girl who just touched his forehead for seconds.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Sorry for the crappy update xD It's just a short one I know T_T But at least, I'm doing my best to update despite my busyness at school and life.**

 **To those who reviewed, thank you so much. And, yes, this story is inspired by the novel/movie Me Before You :D but with different plot though.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. And, please do check out my other stories as well.**


	5. First Day

"You..." The lavender-eyed boy glared at her, instantly giving the brunette chills to its spine.

Tenten stepped away from his bed a little bit, and gulped nervously. "S-s-sir, g-good morning. I-I was just checking if you are umm, already awake." She explained with a stuttering voice and a natural smile. All she could think of was to make an impression or at least achieve a compliment in her first day.

"As you can see I'm awake already, even before you went here to check if I was awake." He told her. "And, you wanna know how I woke up?"

Tenten scratched her head nervously, "S-sure, why not?"

"I woke up because you are singing out loud in the bathroom." He revealed, with his teeth gritting with each other. "And…you touched my forehead."

"Oh…I'm sorry." She sighed apologetically, cursing herself inside her mind for disappointing him at her first day. "I didn't mean to. I just enjoyed the shower at the bathroom…'cause…we don't have a shower that is luxurious as that."

"Hn. Pity." He scoffed, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Tenten already assumed that the controversy of her singing out loud is over, so she did her best to regain her cheerful self and approach. "Anyway, sir, how would like to start your morning? Would you like some cup of coffee?" She asked politely with a smile. "Or would you like me to call Hoheto for you to take a shower first? Breath some fresh air in the garden?"

Neji looked back at her, looking directly at her chocolate-brown eyes. "If I tell you I wanna die right now and never wake up in this paralyzed body ever again, what would you do? Will you be the one to kill me or simply assist me in drinking a bloody poison?" Tenten's eyes widened from those words that came out from his mouth, not knowing if he was just being sarcastic, just joking or being serious. "Sir…I can't kill anyone, especially you. I would lose my job." She said, still in shock. "Perhaps, I'll just…call Hoheto to help you groom yourself and get dressed for breakfast." Then, she started taking steps backwards away from him. "I'll be right back. See you later at breakfast, I guess?" She said before leaving him inside the bedroom.

She leaned her back on the door as she left the room. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as she keep fighting the awkward atmosphere between them, and as she kept trying to forget the embarrassing feeling of waking him up because of her loud singing voice.

"Good morning, Tenten." Hoheto, who happens to be walking in the hallways of the second floor, greeted her.

"Good morning. Thank god, you're here!" She sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" The short-haired Hyuga asked, doubting if ever Neji did or said something to her.

"Umm…I told Neji I'll call you, so he could take a shower and get dressed for breakfast." She answers.

"So, how did you wake him or greet him this morning?" He asked once again to clear his doubts about her.

"Well…I honestly, truly, unintentionally, didn't mean to wake him up with my loud singing voice inside the shower." She stammered a bit. "And…I asked him if whether if he wants a cup of coffee, take a shower or get some fresh air before breakfast…he told me he wants to die."

Hoheto just laughed softly from what he found out about Neji's morning. "It's normal. He's usually like that, and you have to get used to it. Just don't mind whatever he tells you." Before entering the bedroom, Hoheto reminded her, "Hiashi wants me to ask you if you could help Natsu in setting the table. We're in short of maids this morning." Tenten just nodded, and started making her way downstairs.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Downstairs in the kitchen, Tenten did help Natsu to set the table for breakfast. While on the counter, she is having a difficult time in distinguish the differences of the every set of flatware, glassware and silverware. It was a good thing Hinata arrive in the kitchen to get herself some yoghurt. "Hey, Tenten." She greeted her.

"Good morning, Hinata. Anything I could do for you?" Tenten greeted her in return, and asked for what would make her convenient.

"Oh, nothing. I'll just get a yoghurt in the fridge." Hinata replied, as she made her way to the large fridge to get a small cup of yoghurt. "What about you? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't tell which plate, glass, spoon and fork to put on the table."

"Oh, just the normal ones. The diner plate, diner fork and the simple glass over there." The bluenette said.

"But everything seems normal for me. They're all still plates, glasses and forks." Tenten chuckled, followed by Hinata who walked towards the counter to help her. "Here, I'll help you. These are the dinner plates, which we often use. These are dinner forks-"

"What about these plates? And, this thin glasses?"

"Those are luncheon plates. We only use them if there are guests or formal gathering. These are wine glasses. Father only allows us to use them for wine, of course, or for champagne. But since I'm not allowed to drink, I haven't used them even for once." Hinata explained, and volunteered to be the one to set the plates on the table instead.

Tenten roamed her eyes around the kitchen and dining area. For her, it felt like being in a castle full of luxurious furniture and stuffs. She could hardly imagine herself working so hard to have this kind of mansion. Unlike, Hinata and Neji who were born with a silver spoon. She always wondered how it was like to have a luxurious life, wherein she doesn't have to work hard for everything she needed and wanted for herself and her family. "You and Neji are so lucky to have this kind of life." She said. Hinata who was setting the plates, looked at her and shook her head. "Not really, Tenten. I know what you're thinking. We're lucky 'cause we don't have to work hard and go through all the hardships of being poor. You're wrong."

"How?" Tenten wondered. "You all have everything. How come you think you're not blessed to have this kind of life?"

"You'll find out soon." Hinata just smiled at her, and continued setting the table.

Right after the table and food were ready, Hinata along with her father and 10 year-old sister, Hanabi sat to start eating. Tenten helped Natsu to pour orange juice and water on their glasses. Hiashi was about to eat when he noticed that Neji isn't around. "Tenten, where's Neji?" He asked.

"Oh, Hoheto's taking care of him. Helping him groom and get dressed." She answered politely.

Just in time for breakfast, they all turned their looks on the living area where they saw Neji on his electric wheelchair. He was wearing a buttoned plain white shirt, a pair of black jeans and converse sneakers. The mark on his forehead could no longer be seen because of his grey forehead band, and his long black hair half-ponytailed. Tenten immediately approached him to assist him on the dining table. "Good morning again, Sir Neji." She greeted him politely with a smile, avoiding any awkwardness between them.

"Hn."

"What do you want to eat? Bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, French toast, pancakes or just bread and butter?" Tenten asked and sat beside him, preparing to help him eat.

Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at his uncle. "Umm, Uncle…does this girl have to feed me every time I'll eat?" He asked.

"Of course, because like I said she'll be working as your caregiver. She'll be the one to feed you, give you medicines, assist you wherever you go, take care of you at school or even help you take a bath and get dressed – if that's okay with her." Hiashi explained, making Tenten gulp at the part of helping him in bath and getting dressed.

"I'm fine with Hoheto and Shizune, Uncle."

"Like I said, Hoheto can no longer take care of you often like he does before. Shizune is busy working at the public hospital of Konoha. I can tell Tenten is a nice, responsible and hardworking girl. You'll get along with her soon." Hiashi explained once again.

"And, what if I don't? What if I'm not comfortable with her?"

"You will be, Neji. Right, Tenten?" Hiashi then, turned his lavender eyes at the brunette.

"Y-yeah, of course! We will get along soon, sir. We're gonna be friends." She said confidently.

"You wish." Neji scoffed.

"Alright, enough with the chit-chat. Let's eat. Tenten, join us, so you can feed Neji as well." Hiashi said and went back in eating.

Tenten cleared her throat before speaking to the lavender-eyed boy once again. "Neji, which one would you like to eat?" She asked. Neji, for the sake of putting her breakfast session with the brunette come to an end, he simply answered, "Bacon and eggs, the French toast as well." Tenten quickly took strips of the bacon, one serving of scrambled eggs and French toast. She started cutting one bite of bacon and egg with the bread knife, supported by the fork. "Here." She carefully pushed the food on his mouth.

"Tenten, Neji, tomorrow, we are going to University of Konoha. Tenten, I want you to apply and take an acceleration exam. So, you would be able to be in the same year as Neji and Hinata. You can pass it, can you?" Hiashi said in the middle of their meal.

"Yes, sir. I won't disappoint you." Tenten nodded excitedly.

"Good. As for you Neji-"

"Uncle, I'm not going to school. Not in this condition." Neji objected.

"Neji, don't be silly. You worked hard since Freshmen Year to graduate as the batch valedictorian."

"How can I maintain my grades with this condition?" Neji retorted. "Especially, I can no longer participate in extra co-curricular activities. I better congratulate Shikamaru for the award in advance instead."

"You can do it. Hinata and Tenten will be there to help you. You will go to school, and as your uncle I will not let you waste what you have started and worked hard for years." Hiashi insisted.

"Whatever. But, if I don't graduate as valedictorian, you better not be disappointed if you see how Shikaku is proud of his son."

Tenten, who was already done feeding him, attempted to cheer him up positively. "You can do it, Neji. Like what your uncle said, Hinata and I will be there to help and support you. I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you, your uncle and your whole family." Tenten cheered him up.

"Hn." Neji rolled his eyes at her once again. "I'm done eating. I need water."

"Uh?" Tenten didn't hear what he said clearly.

"I said water." Neji repeated, annoyed.

"Oh, you need wotah. Alright, wotah. You want some wotah." Tenten quickly took the pitcher of water and poured some on an empty glass, while mimicking his British accent silently. She assisted him in drinking with a towel underneath his chin to avoid any droplets on his clothes. Neji moved his mouth, signaling her that he had enough of drinking. Tenten wiped his mouth with the towel. "Anything else you need?" She asked.

"None. I just wanna go out." He answered, and wheeled his chair away from the dining table and started making his way towards the door.

"Wait, I'll just-"

"Alone. I don't need someone to assist me in breathing some fresh air." Then, he left the house with the help of their butler who opened the door for him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten watched Neji afar from the balcony of the second floor, while wiping the the railings of the terrace. She observed him the way he acts alone or with someone else as if she was some kind of spy. Lots of questions are going on inside her head: what could he be thinking at this moment he is alone, how was he like even before he became paralyzed whether if he was normally cold and aloof ever since, where are his parents at this moment he is feeling depressed for his condition and many more. She wanted to help him, for it was she always loved doing ever since she was young. She wants to get to know him even just all the basic information behind his current life in a wheelchair.

"Hinata..."She spoke.

"Umm, yes, Tenten?" Hinata responded, who was reading a romance novel on the bench not so far away from where Tenten is standing.

Tenten who just noticed Hinata's little sister Hanabi approaching Neji, asked: "Hinata...would you mind if you tell me about some tips on how to properly deal with Neji?". With that question, Hinata closed her book and stopped reading for a moment to think of the best answer to her question. "Tenten...honestly...I don't know. Neji is...a loner and aloof in our family, but he is different when he is with his friends. He is very moody and cold that I can't even tell how will I deal with him, especially if he is angry. But the best advice I could give you...is that...avoid acting, doing or saying something stupid. Cause...he's a genius that hates stupid people, you know. He doesn't appreciate jokes, goofy stuffs and other nonsense things. He's too serious, in other words."

"Must be difficult socializing with him, but I can do it!" She positively said. "I'm sure Neji has a soft side, and he just couldn't show it at all times. And, I'll volunteer to be the one to help him expose that side of his."

"I think so." Hinata shrugged. "I've never seen him acting goody-goody around us, except the first time I met him, he was smiling and friendly that time. But, I can't exactly tell what made him be like that - cold, aloof and arrogant sometimes. After all, I only get to see him once in a while every summer during our childhood years, since he and his parents used to live on the other aide of the world." She explained.

"Isn't it because of what happened to him after the match?" Tenten asked.

"He's already like that ever since, like I said. It only became worse after the incident during his match. I can say he is battling with some kind of depression." Hinata said as she walked towards on the railing of the balcony next to Tenten, joining her watch Neji whose now with Hanabi. "It's very difficult for him to adjust from the normal life he got used to."

"Where are his parents?" Tenten asked curiously.

"His father died when he was twelve, from kidney failure, if I'm correct." Hinata plainly replied, avoiding to reminisce the sorrowful Neji she witnessed. Tenten immediately felt bad for him, causing her mind to expand to understand the way he is acting. It gave her more determination to at least cheer him up and make him feel that he can still live normally despite his disability. "Umm, where is his mother?" She asked once again.

Hinata sighed with shrug, "No idea. None of us do."

"W-why?"

"I would like to tell you why, but Neji nii-san doesn't want us telling us about his mother to other people. I respect what he wants us to do. If...you wanna know, you can ask him. But, make sure if you'll do it, you are already close to him cause you won't wanna hear him get mad." Then, she chuckled softly.

"By the way...I just wanna ask if he is an American or European. His complexion and facial features seems different, and his accent as well. I find it a bit hard to understand him when he speaks fast."

"Oh," Hinata nodded her head slowly. "Father didn't tell you. He's uh- half-British. He grew up in Britain with my Uncle Hiazshi and his mother. So, he adapted the accent and other stuffs English people do."

Neji, who was sitting on his wheelchair on the backyard, kept on watching those flock of brown birds flying up in the sky. "Neji nii-san...how long are you gonna stare at those birds?" Hanabi asked, who was playing with his hair by braiding." Neji ignored his young cousin as if he didn't hear anything. He just kept on watching those birds which makes him see the reflection of his own life and destiny.

"Hanabi, quit playing with my hair." He said, groaning silently.

"Oh, come on, Neji nii-san, let me style your hair. I'm sick of seeing guys in this compound with a half ponytail. Don't waste your smooth hair." Hanabi said, while tying a ribbon at the end of his fishtail braided hair.

"Fine, then...but will you leave me alone now?" Neji gritted his teeth.

"Alright, alright, have fun watching those little birdies." Hanabi rolled her eyes before skipping on her way back inside the house.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time flew fast for Tenten as it was evening already. Her first day was good, based from what Hiashi told her, however she still have that awkward feeling for how she started off with Neji's morning. Inside her mind, she is wondering how could she tell if her first day was actually good or at least acceptable, if would it base from what Hiashi said or Neji thinks? She hopes it wouldn't be based from Neji or else she'll be the one to say she sucked up first thing in the morning. When dinnertime was over, Natsu started tidying up the kitchen and dining area, Hinata and Hanabi going to their respective bedrooms, and there she is, standing in front of Neji's bedroom, waiting for Hiashi to come out. Hoheto asked her to be the one give Neji's medication and vitamins for he had to rush to the public hospital due to a sudden shortage of nightshift nurses.

"Neji, you're a genius kid, but I don't know why can't you simply understand why Tenten is here." Hiashi says from inside. Tenten, hearing her name, do not intend nor want to eavesdrop, so she just chose to go back to her bedroom instead, but not until her curiosity keeps pulling her ear towards the door to listen. "I don't need a nanny. I told you I'm fine with Hoheto. I feel so awkward! She's a girl two years younger than me, she's a chatterbox, and-"

"She's tryin' to get to know you, of course. She hardly know the person she'll be taking care of, and I don't see any problem with that at all." Hiashi retorted. "For the billionth time, Neji - Hoheto is not available at all time anymore."

"You could have hired a male caregiver instead." Neji hissed

"Oh, Neji, since when did you feel awkward with a girl?" Hiashi scoffed. "If I'm correct you dated more than five girls aside from those ones you slept with." Tenten almost dropped her jaw from what she heard.

"Yes, I admit, I have. My point is, I don't want a girl younger than me to take care of me!" Neji groaned in annoyance.

"Shizune is a girl, why don't you feel awkward with her? Because she's hot?"

"No!"

"Then, what? Because you remember your - mother?!"

Tenten suddenly remembered when she asked Hinata about Neji's mother. "Don't you bring up that bitch to the topic! It has nothing to do with her!" She heard Neji growled, making her shock that he actually called his mother like that - a bitch. She could barely imagine herself almost cursing her own mother, leaving her a lot curious about Neji's mother.

"So, it is true? You don't like Tenten because you could see how your mother was like before?" Hiashi added.

"Uncle, I don't mean to be rude, but if you'll just keep on bringing up that whore, it'll be better if you just leave."

Tenten could just release a sigh as she kept feeling bad for Neji. On her first day working for their family, she could already get Hinata's point why they are not the luckiest people ever alive despite all the riches they have. Her curiosity keeps killing her that she wants to find out more of what happened to Neji before he got paralyzed. She had such desire to help him get through with the said depression he is going through.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Merry Christmas :D Sorry if I haven't updated for so long, especially this story. This is just a crappy chapter cause we're just in the beginning. But I hope you'll all still like it and wait for the next update.**

 **Please leave a review an** d let me know what you think of the chapter :)


End file.
